The Sayari
=History of the Sayari= GD 5000-7983 :: Ventre's Calling A long time span of industrialization overcame the Sayari. New methods of already old concepts kept being released, being more efficient, but dirtier. Mass factories clouded the planet with radioactive dust and a dense visible gas which accumulated over time. Many environmentalists over time begged for action to be taken, but the well-being of the planet was less important than technological breakthroughs. More and more capabilities were unlocked, things that were deemed magical a mere century ago. But each new capability produced more pollution. Eventually, the planet, Ventre, grew tired and collapsed. A massive climate shift occurred, rupturing many fault-lines, filling others, and refacing the planet. During this process, more than half the planet was covered in a giant glacier, known as Ghadar's Sheet, that was over ten kilometres high. More than 70% of the population was now dead, most of the cities completely wiped from existence and in the future, a pile of rubble and memories. Before the worst of the shift occurred, the governments of the planet sent out one last message to all that were listening. Stay in the safest place possible, stay warm, stockpile food and water, and reinforce your home if possible. A decent amount of people did just that, and over the following years the 70% heightened to a 91%. A mere 9% of Sayari were still alive, still cooped up inside their homes, and some living in the bare wild in the deep south. Much of the wildlife and fauna were gone, extinct and frozen. The majority of the old world would be no longer there once the shift ended. A new beginning, for most. It was nearing 7900, when the race seemed to get a break. Before the shift, many scientists were looking into the stars, seeking ways to use sub-light engines without depleting its fuel within five to ten hours. It was at that time, that they saw a threat looming near. A large asteroid, the size of Human-grade Rhode Island, kept approaching closer and closer by thousands of miles per cycle. Their estimates were that it would likely make contact near present-day Denan in the following two thousand years. Lo and behold, this asteroid, referred to as the Denan Asteroid, made contact, in the exact location estimated centuries ago. The asteroid hit the giant glacier, and within minutes, a massive gap was formed in the glacier, melting it away. By chance, that area was populated by around seven families, which had bonded their nearby homes before the shift and reinforced it with their collective tools. They had felt the asteroid impact, and then, peering out of their strengthened windows, saw that a lot of water was building up. Excited with the heat build up, they opened their doors, and began shoveling away at the ice, which was slowly weakening. A day of constant work and melting from the asteroid revealed a gap, the size of an entire city. They cheered to the skies, and began exploring. They found many old supplies from the old world, and they brought all they could back to their homes. They knew it wasn't safe to set up a new home just yet, as the rest of the glacier still needed to melt, and that would flood them. Instead, they took what they could, and used most of it to further reinforce their homes. Additional boarding on the windows, foundation supports, and general steel pipes holding up the roof. The water weight in the coming years would be extreme, and they wanted to make sure they wouldn't die from drowning. In their exploration, they found dozens of cans of food, designed to last for ages. They took it back to the homes, and test-ate one of the cans. It still tasted like the old food they had stored with them. Better, even. The glacier had acted as a freezer for them. The new influx of food had added sixty years to their life capability of comfort. At this point, it was 7900, and the glacier had begun its meltdown. The 91% loss increased to 93% as the water weight either crushed or drowned the individuals with weakened homes. By 7910, much of the ice was gone, and the little remaining turned into compressed snow. Where present-day Denan is located, the impact area of the asteroid, new wildlife had formed. The seven families, when they finally left to start a new life, saw the full effects of the collision. New trees and new animals were growing and reproducing, rapidly expanding their area of influence. The climate shift and the asteroid gave the Sayari another chance at life. And they would honor it. GD 7984-8129 :: Reconstruction of the Gardens Denan grew slowly once the ice was gone. Slow in modern terms, however. The initial villagers, doing monthly sweeps of the area, moving outwards as time progresses, began to find caches of information in fortified caves. After much deliberation, the makeshift government decided to use some of the explosives that they found to blow open the door, as they did not have efficient energy yet, and did not wish to use it on maybe cracking the security. An hour of setting up, and the explosives crew moved behind cover, peering around corners and above crates to see the ensuing explosion. The detonator was pressed, and the heavy steel door seemed to pop from its hold, dropping to the ground with a loud bang. A scavenger team now moved in, using improvised weaponry and old flashlights to find their way. They seemed to find their way into a power generator room, and began experimenting with the buttons. They got lucky, and the facility began to power up. Apparently, before Ventre completely decimated Sayari culture and power, the governments had stored information in underground caches across the main landmass. This was the first one, and contained information passing over agricultural procedures and producing efficient, non-pollutant, energy. Setting up a makeshift fortification around the cache entrance, the government and scientists studied the information as best they could. The information was non-encrypted, and the panels were designed to simply be activated and the information would be brought up. The government hadn't planned on an immediate opening, and likely predicted that by the time the cache would be found and opened, all modern knowledge of computers and encryption would simply be a fairy tale instead of something more than half the population was adept in. Denan became the city of gods for the nomads of the land, the place where actual structure could be found, a purpose in life, and an opportunity for a life rather than constantly being on the move. As the information from the first cache was being studied, more and more people built homes, and more and more researchers, scientists, engineers, and explorers were trained with what little knowledge there was. It was often that explorers would bring back books, that outline several concepts the trained people of the Sayari weren't aware of anymore. With these tech books, the technological level of the Sayari greatly increased from primitive to semi-industrial. Eventually, they discovered a map of caches, dotted across the main landmass of the planet. Studying it, they realized there were two caches within a hundred miles of their current position, each concentrating on a different aspect of technology. One was efficient mass production, and the other was efficient sanitation. With this knowledge, the people discovered that the people of the past prepared them. Prototype efficient products were made before the climate shift, and were stored away for the new world and whoever would inhabit it. Because of this, they felt a strong bond with the past, and discovered something more. Attached to the facility, was a form of garage. Inside it, when they finally cracked the code using a code-sapper found inside the facility, they found a type of vehicle. Entering it, a module instructed them how to use it, and a group of four scavengers drove cautiously to the other caches, collecting the data. When returned to Denan, the vehicle was turned over to the engineers, who immediately began to work on reversing the mechanics. Finding galleries of the former Empire, the new Sayari society were dumbfounded by the old capital building. It was dirty, lacking serenity, and was, in all honesty, a dump. Architects of the new society drew up new plans for their capital, and soon, they developed what would be called the Sayari Gardens. GD 8130-9903 :: The New Era Since the beginning of Sayari history, they were fascinated by their solar system, galactically referred to as the Tirrus 2. The Tirrus System is a binary star, two blue suns orbiting each other. This makes for difficult planetary development, and as a result, the three habitable planets are quite a distance away from the centre. This would usually cause an issue with temperature, but a yellow sun is located at the edge of the system. This system is unique in the sense that the three habitable planets are all on the same orbital ring, boasting the same orbital cycle. In terms of mathematics, the planets are equals save for size and climate. It was because of a vast technological era that the Sayari were able to discover the mechanics of their solar system first-hand. The new society was driven to be perfect, technologically and behaviorally. Massive breakthroughs in propulsion systems were made, along with armour and weaponry. Before the end of the 90th century, the Sayari found themselves in space, utilizing the asteroid belt directly outside the solar system to maintain their place in space. As the last millenia progressed, colonies were set up on the two other planets, atmospheres being vastly similar and no real terraforming required. One thing overlooked by the Sayari were the plethora of signals their superior scanners detected. They simply passed it off as interference or powerful neutron stars, more so concentrated on their own people rather than others. Because of this, the idea of being allied to another species is far-fetched, and usually ignored. Although there was no interest in self-war, the Sayari developed extremely powerful weaponry, in the case of asteroids and rogue AIs. It was near 9700 when an AI was first introduced to the military, and as scientists continued to fiddle with the programming, a civilian version was quickly produced, and the public grew agitated. They were put off by the seemingly dead voice of the artificial intelligence, and requested something radical. For AIs to have personalities. This was when the personality business became shaped, and very basic personalities were developed. This soothed the civilians, and brought some relief to the military crew members. The pinnacle of Sayari technology was the development of the Echo, basically a spacecraft capable of completely disabling an enemy vessel, no matter the size, and altering the systems and even being capable of choking the crew to death by fluctuating life support systems. However, the Echo is extremely weak, and can usually be destroyed quickly if not defended. Armouring the vessel would slow it considerably down, and also weaken its energy output, as it would be suppressed by the numerous layers of defence. And this, is where the history of the Sayari closes. =Biology of the Sayari= thumb|right|A Sayari male The Sayari are a very humanoid race. They stand completely upright like a human, and have an anatomy similar to that of a human. The only difference is the placement of organs and how they work. The Sayari stomach is a very complex system which is linked to the lungs. The intestines process the food consumed, and move back into a sub-section of the stomach, where the compounds are broken down into gas form, and are released like the CO2 released from normal exhalation. This removes the need for fecal operations, and so Sayari do not have anuses. The Sayari have a very smooth complexion, while still appearing as chiseled. Their nose is relatively flat, their chin stub-like, and their ears are nonexistent. There are small ducts in the indentions of the Sayari head, which serve as hearing apparatus. The males are capable of growing small amounts of facial hair, and it is mostly reserved for men of importance, to indicate their position as physical difference is not very common in the Sayari people. The only way to tell the difference between a male and woman is to determine their width. Females have much thinner faces and bodies, and have a small deposit of fat and nerves on their chest, while men are wide and are naturally chiseled and buff. Sexual reproduction is the same as humans, and use the same chromosome system for egg production. Sayari lifespan is around 120 years. Maturation of a child is around 16 years. =Government of the Sayari= thumb|left|The government portal found on [[Ventre]] The government of the Sayari is a loose Democracy. A mass senate is in existence, made up of scientists, preservationists, engineers, politicians, and other highly-required figures on the planet. The fate of leadership is decided, ultimately, by this senate of important people. To elect a leader, the process begins with colonists and citizens voting for one of their local candidates via the digi-screens in select locations in their area and/or planet. Two weeks of voting, and the booths close and return to their previous purpose. The chosen candidates that came out on top are then transported to Ventre, where the citizens of the capital vote. Then, upon completion of another two week vote period, the remaining five candidates are transported to the senate, where they are required to give a final speech. It is then up to the collective of the senate to decide upon the most appropriate leader. This process occurs every ten years. There are emergency policies set in place where the senate can override the President and elect a new one if the current President is a threat to the integrity of society. =Society of the Sayari= The society of the Sayari is very light-mannered, and although crime is still existent, it is not very common. They stress behaviour control since birth, but rely on their emotions to find the strength to move forward in fearful or nervous situations. Sayari feel close to no ties with finances, and therefore do not concentrate on the amount of credits in their bank or pockets. Working off this behaviour, the government of the Sayari provide equal housing to all Sayari citizens and colonists. There is no upper or lower class. This however does not prevent Sayari individuals from becoming rich, as the more important jobs pay more. The credit system was only introduced to control the economy and payment of luxuries in society and families. On the other side, Sayari stress the family ties they obtain. Blood or not, if somebody is legally related to them, they treat them as blood family. However, this does not mean criminals are welcomed in their family. Families of good morals will exile criminals from their family, simply for the fact of their morals. So while family ties are stressed, they can be easily demolished by individual acts. =Economy of the Sayari= Income * Faction Income: 500, 000C * Ventre: 350, 000C * Rotunda: 350, 000C * Ehprim: 350, 000C * Haarland: 400, 000C * Mesa: 350, 000C Expenses * N/A Treasury * Total Income: 2, 300, 000C * Total Funds: 3, 232, 000C Category:Factions Category:Sayari